Invader Zim Song Fiction
by Velveteen Nightmare
Summary: Just like the title says, Please R/R
1. Chapter 1

**Artist: Evanescence  
>Song: Imaginary<br>Character: Dib**

_**I linger in the doorway, of alarm clock screaming, monsters calling my name**__  
><em>'Dad, please, I swear, I'll give up being a paranormal investigator! Please don't kick me out!' Membrane glared at his son. 'Get out now Dib, I have more important matters to attend to rather than your constant ranting about how you're classmate Zim is an alien.'  
><em><strong>Let me stay, where the wind will whisper to me, where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story<strong>__  
><em>'But I'll quit! Please dad! I haven't even gotten a college degree yet!' The high school student known as Dib begged his father not to kick him out at such a young age. His dad was not convinced. 'The reason you haven't gotten you're degree yet is because you keep getting held back for chasing Zim!'  
><em><strong>In my field of paper flowers, and candy clouds of lullaby<strong>__  
><em>'Now get out before I make you.' Dib hung his head in shame and walked out of what used to be his home.  
><em><strong>I lie inside myself for hours, and watch my purple sky fly over me<strong>_  
>Dib cringed as his father slammed the door behind him. He had nowhere to go. Except…<br>_**Don't say I'm out of touch, with this rampant chaos, your reality  
><strong>_'No, never!' Dib suddenly shouted. 'I will not ask Zim for help!'  
><em><strong>I know well what lie beyond my sleeping refuge, the nightmare I built my own world to escape<br>**_Dib seemed to be deep in thought. Perhaps Zim could help him get an early job, and maybe they could even be, friends?  
><em><strong>In my field of paper flowers, and candy clouds of lullaby<br>**_Dib sighed, Zim was his last hope.  
><em><strong>I lie inside myself for hours, and watch my purple sky fly over me<strong>__  
><em>_**And Watch my purple sky fly over me  
>Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming, cannot cease for the fear of silent nights<br>Oh how I long for deep sleep dreaming  
>The goddess of imaginary light<br>In my field of paper flowers  
>And candy clouds of lullaby<br>I lie inside myself for hours  
>And watch my purple sky fly over me<strong>_

**Artist: Avenged Sevenfold  
>Song: Nightmare<br>Character: Zim**

'So Zim, how's your 'mission' coming along so far?' Red asked, slightly annoyed. Zim gulped.  
>'Well, umm, I haven't exactly destroyed anything yet, but I will! Yes, you see, I have a new plan that will surely- Red cut him off. 'Fail? Because that's what all your plans have so far Zim.' He hissed the invader's name as though it were toxic. Zim looked at the ground, trying to avoid eye contact.<br>_**Now your nightmare comes to life  
><strong>_'Your mission was a lie, we didn't even know there _was _a secret planet. But you can keep it, after hearing you talk about how stupid these Earth creatures are; I doubt they'd be useful for much. Good by Zim.' **  
><strong>_**Nothing stops the madness turning, haunting, yearning, pull the trigger!  
><strong>_With that the tallest cut the transmission, glad to have finally rid themselves of the defective known as Zim.  
><em><strong>You should have known, the price of evil, and it hurts to know that you belong here, it's your freaking nightmare! While your nightmare comes to life<br>**_Zim stared at the blank screen, this was a dream, right?  
><em><strong>Can't wake up and sweat, 'Cause It ain't over yet<br>**_So if his secret mission is a lie, that must mean his 'advanced' sir unit was a lie too.  
><em><strong>Beyond the will to fight, where all that's wrong is write, where hate don't need a reason<br>**_Was he a lie? Just then the tallest called back. Purple spoke up. 'Look Zim, we're really sorry, we shouldn't have done that, but don't feel bad, you can always-' This time, Zim cut him off. 'Save it.'  
><em><strong>You've been lied to just to rid you of your site and now they have the nerve to tell you how to feel<br>**_'You lie to me, then you tell me not to feel bad, what the heck is wrong with you!'__Red glared at Zim. 'Good bye, defect.' And Zim was left alone once again.  
><em><strong>No one to call, everybody to fear, your tragic fate is looking so clear, It's your freaking nightmare<br>Fight, not to fail, not to fall, or you'll end up like the others  
>As your nightmare come to life<br>You should have known the price of evil, and it hurts to know that you belong here  
>No one to call, everybody to fear, you're tragic fate is looking so clear<br>It's your freaking nightmare**_

_**Please review! It would mean the world to me! It will get better, I swear! Imaginary made no sense whatsoever, and I had to skip half of nightmare because it was too dirty. Anyway, feel free to just ask for something, but I do need to know the artist, song, and the character you want me to write about. :)**__****_

_**  
><strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**As requested by Zimmeh's girl! This chapter is devoted to Dib, enjoy!**_**  
>Artist: Katy Perry<br>Song: ET  
>Character: Dib <strong>

_**You're so hypnotizing, could you be Could you be the devil, could you be an angel?  
><strong>_'Stupid alien, stupid skool, stupid _life_!' Dib talked to himself on his way home from school. But he suddenly stopped.  
><em><strong>Your touch magnetizing, Feels like I am floating, Leaves my body glowing<br>**_Maybe this was a sign, the human race had proof right in front of them, yet they chose not to believe Dib. Did the human race even want to be saved? And what would happen if he _did _save the human race by exposing Zim? The government would take credit for his discovery, and he would be back to where he started before Zim came to Earth.  
><em><strong>They say be afraid, you're not like the others futuristic lover<br>**_And what would it be like for Zim? Dib couldn't even imagine being an alien on some planet you didn't know about, being exposed, and treated like a lab rat. Zim would be experimented on, asked questions about his race, such as where his home planet is located, are there others like him ect. And he would be killed.  
><em><strong>Different DNA, they don't understand you<br>**_Dib felt guilty continued walking, but not towards his house, towards Zim's. He felt horrible. After putting himself in Zim's position, he realized, it must be scary, and slightly disturbing to be told every day that you were going to be killed on an autopsy table, and that your enemy was going to laugh at you as you died in front of them.  
><em><strong>You're from a whole other world, a different dimension<br>**_ And after all, Zim was the only person that really paid attention to him. The human race didn't care, but Zim did. He paused and seemed to debate on what to do next. A few years ago, he would have slapped himself for even considering helping Zim destroy the human race, but now it seemed like the right thing to do.  
><em><strong>You open my eyes, and I'm ready to go lead me into the light<br>**_Gir answered the door happily. 'HI MARRY! MASTAH'S IN DA LAB! WOO!' Dib looked at the robot, about to say his name wasn't marry when Zim came up. 'Dib! What are you doing in my base, get out!' Dib looked at Zim and spoke with confidence what was on his mind.  
><em><strong>Kiss me, infect me with your love an fill me with your poison. Take me, Wanna be a victim,<br>Ready for abduction  
><strong>_Zim laughed. 'Dib-human, I've been scared for my life ever since I came here, and I was scared even more so when you started threatening me.' Dib looked at the ground in shame. 'But, you did give me a reason to keep trying. It was almost like a twisted game, in the end, no one wins. But now that you want to help me, I think we can win, Dib.' Dib looked at Zim with a determined smile on his face. 'You're right, let's go.' Zim smiled. It was nice to get help from someone other than Gir for a change. And not only that, but he found a new friend.  
><em><strong>Boy, you're an alien Your touch are foreign It's supernatural Extraterrestrial Your so supersonic Wanna feel your powers Stun me with your lasers Your kiss is cosmic Every move is magic You're from a whole other world A different dimension, you open my eyes, and I'm ready to go lead me into the light.<br>Boy, you're an alien Your touch are foreign It's supernatural Extraterrestrial**_

**Artist: Linkin Park  
>Song: Breaking The Habit<br>Character: Dib**

_**You all assume, I'm safer in my room, unless I try to start again  
><strong>_'But that's just it. I'm not crazy! Zim is an alien!' Dib was becoming desperate, his father had sent him to the crazy house for boys, and was going to keep him there until he gave up being a paranormal investigator. But if he did that, who was going to save the world from Zim?  
><em><strong>I don't want to be the one the battles always choose, because inside I realize, that I'm the one confused<br>**_'Son, your friend Zim is simply a student with a rare skin condition.' Dib glared hatefully at his father. 'Zim is not my friend, nor is he a human!'  
><em><strong>I don't know what's worth fighting for, or why I have to scream, I don't know why I instigate and say what I don't mean.<br>**_His father sighed, and for once took off his goggles. 'Son, do you honestly believe that we would lie to you?' Dib wanted to scream right now, but he refused. 'You're not lying, you're just apparently dumber than I gave you credit for! I mean come on, he's obviously not human, anyone with eyes could see that!' Dib hissed.  
><em><strong>I don't know how it got this way, I know it's not alright, so I'm breaking the habit, tonight<br>**_Dib pulled out his laptop. 'See!' He showed everyone in the room a picture of zim without his disguise on, and a picture beside it of Zim with his disguise that he had uploaded on his computer some time back. The room went silent.  
><em><strong>I don't want to be the one the battles always choose, because inside I realize, that I'm the one confused<br>**_'Dib, I'm sorry we didn't- His father was cut off abruptly when dib threw the laptop at his father. Luckily, he caught it. He wasn't mad or hurt, I mean, what had he expected him to do?  
><em><strong>I'll paint it on the walls, because I'm the one at fault, I'll never fight again, if this is how it ends<br>**_Dib stormed out of the building, and didn't bother to look back.  
><em><strong>But now I have some clarity to show you what I mean, I don't know how I got this way, I'll never be alright, so I'm breaking the habit, tonight.<strong>_

**Artist: Avenged Sevenfold  
>Song: Almost Easy<br>Character: Dib**

_**I feel insane, every single time I'm asked to compromise, Cause I'm afraid, and stuck in my ways, and that's the way it stays.  
><strong>_Five days. Five days since his mother died. Five days since he had seen his father. Five days since he wanted to live. He knew she was not well, he knew that, but he forced himself to believe that she would not die.  
><em><strong>So how long did I expect love to outweigh ignorance? By that look on your face I may have forced the scale to tip.<br>**_Eternal sleep is what his father had told him. But there was no need to sugar coat it, she was dead, and there was nothing Dib or anyone else could do about it.  
><em><strong>I'm not insane I'm not insane, I'm not, not insane. Mother, come back to be it's almost easy! I've said it all, come back again, it's almost easy!<br>**_To see her just once more. Dib sighed, his mother would be ashamed that he was still mourning over her death. She would want him to be happy. But his fake smile didn't fool anyone.  
><em><strong>It's hard to face, but the fact remains that this is nothing new<br>**_Dib remembered the funeral like it was yesterday, oh wait, it was  
><em><strong>Now that I've lost you It kills me to say, I treated you so wrong now let me make it right<br>**_Dib stood up and walked out of his room. 'Son!' his father called happily. Dib looked up at him with a twisted smile and said; _**I'm not insane  
><strong>_

_**Well that was creepier than I was intending, oh well, Please rate and review, and request as you wish!**_  
><em><strong><br>**_****


	3. Chapter 3

_**This chapter is devoted to Zim**_  
><strong>Artist: The Used<br>Song: The Bird and the Worm  
>Character: Zim<strong>

_**He wears his heart safety pinned to his backpack; his backpack is all that he knows…  
><strong>_Zim walked outside, it had been several years since he had fought with Dib, let alone spoke to him. But that was not necessarily a good thing, for that human may have been the only thing holding what little sanity Zim had left since he found out his mission was a lie in place.  
><em><strong>Shot down by strangers whose glances can cripple the heart and devour the soul…<br>**_He was simply walking to high skool, but it seemed as though he had given up his right to be left alone as soon as he stepped out of his house. 'Eww! Look at that freaky green kid!' Zim muttered some swear words and walked faster. 'Is he sick, or his he just naturally ugly? Or does _it _even have a specific sex?' Zim stopped walking.  
><em><strong>All alone he turns to stone while holding his breath half to death terrified of what's inside to save his life he crawls like a worm from a bird…<br>**_Zim growled and glared at the human girl with sheer hatred in his eyes. 'Just because I'm different , does _not _give you the right to criticize everything about me!' The girl looked shocked as Zim continued. 'Where I'm from, my look is considered normal. How I dress, how I act, and how I behave is all normal, you try going somewhere new, and being called a freak every time you leave your house! I'm sick of it! And the next person to insult me is going to find that out the hard way!' The group of girls were silent as Zim walked away, happy to be left in peace for once.  
><em><strong> Out of his mind,<strong>_ _**the weight pushes him whispering, must have been out of his mind…  
><strong>_Zim was lost in his own thoughts as he walked into Torque. The well-known bully turned around and picked Zim up by his shirt. Zim sighed and looked at the ground, he put up with this every day. 'Watch where you're going emo kid!  
><em><strong>Must have been out of his mind, mid-day delusions are pushing this out of his head…<br>**_That was it. Zim had been thinking for a while now, he did not need to protect his race, it's not like they cared about him any, and now he didn't have to go by the Invader rules since he was told he was never an Invader to begin with, and at this point he didn't care if he was exposed. Zim used his PAK legs to push Torque off of him. The other students stared in awe as Zim's PAK legs retracted into his PAK and Zim took off running. Zim had a plan, as sick as it may be, he was going to make sure every person that had made his life miserable endured the same torture he did and get revenge on those that looked down on him, even if it meant risking his life in order to do so.  
><em><strong>Hehehehehehe…<strong>_

_**  
>As requested by SilveryMoon34<br>**_**Artist: Gary Jules  
>Song: Mad World<br>Character: Zim**

_**All around me are familiar faces worn out places, worn out faces Bright and early for the daily races going nowhere, going nowhere…  
><strong>_Same as always, Zim walked through the hallways of his school, slightly depressed. It seemed like the more he walked, the farther his destination got from him; home. He wanted so badly to go home. But it seemed so far away! He wanted to get out of this school, and go home where he could take off his disguise. His wig muffled his hearing and his contacts hurt his eyes, he couldn't wait to take them off.  
><em><strong>Their tears are filling up their glasses, No expression, no expression<br>**_But once he got home, he still didn't feel right. It felt as though he was missing something. Gir seemed to notice that pretty quickly for he shouted, 'CHEER UP MASTAH! WAFFLES WILL MAKE YA FEEL BETTER!' and ran off to make his definition of waffles. Waffles were not it; Zim knew that for a fact. He felt like he was longing for someone, and he couldn't figure that out, it's not like he had any friends on Irk or here on Earth.  
><em><strong>And I find it kinda funny I find it kinda sad the dreams in which I'm dying Are the best I've ever had…<br>**_Zim was pulled from his thoughts as his home went dark and Dib's disturbing laughter filled the air. Zim cocked his head to one side, curious as to how Dib had gotten the password to override his computer system. He growled, no time to think about things like that, he needed to get Dib out of here. Suddenly Zim heard a loud bang followed by Dib's screaming. _Crash! _Dib moaned and stood up. 'Note to self, don't try and jump like Indiana Jones across ceiling wires in Zim's base.' Dib stopped talking to himself and attempted to hide from Zim. Unfortunately, Irkens could see in the dark as well as they could in light, so Zim had no trouble finding Dib behind a box, stalking him like a cat. Zim grabbed a gun and aimed it at the human, but stopped once his hand was on the trigger. That feeling he had earlier, it was gone and he hadn't even noticed it! Perhaps Dib was who he was longing for. After all, he wasn't half bad, for a human that is…  
><em><strong>I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take when people run in circles it's a very, very mad world, mad world…<strong>__****_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Everyone knows that each time it's a new song, it's a new story, right? I hope so, enjoy!  
>This chapter is devoted to Gaz<br>**_**Artist: P!nk  
>Song: Perfect<br>Character: Gaz**

_**Made a wrong turn, once or twice, dug my way out of blood and fire…**_  
>Lily, one of Gaz's classmates, ran up to Gaz with a grin plastered to her face. 'Gaz! OMG, you won't believe it, I asked Luke out for you and he said yes!' 15 year old Gaz looked at her friend with wide eyes. Lily was oblivious. 'He said he'd meet you at your house after school! Have fun!' With that the ignorant blond skipped off to go gossip about Gaz being with Luke, one of the hottest guys in school. Gaz looked around and to her horror, saw Luke coming towards her. She was humiliated; she was in torn up jeans and a grey hoodie. That is <em>not <em>what she wanted to be seen in by Luke, the guy who was apparently her new boyfriend.  
><em><strong>Bad decisions, that's alright, welcome to my silly life<br>**_'Hey, what's up Gaz? Nice hoodie!' Gaz felt herself blush. 'T-thanks Luke.' She mentally slapped herself for stuttering. He laughed a little before taking her hand in his. 'Do you wanna go to your house or mine?' He sounded so sweet, even Gaz giggled before smirking and replying, 'Yours.' She didn't want her idiot brother screwing this up. He nodded and led her to his house.  
><em><strong>Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood, Miss "No way it's all good" it didn't slow me down<br>**_'You have a nice house.' Gaz commented. Jake smiled at her. 'Thanks, do you wanna go to my room?' Gaz truly felt nervous, but kept up her usual 'I don't give a crap' attitude. 'Sure' Luke smiled and led her into his room.  
><em><strong>Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated, Look I'm still around…<br>**_He turned and looked at her. 'You have beautiful eyes.' Gaz looked at the ground. 'Gaz, I think you should change.' Gaz growled. 'Don't tell me what to do!' He sighed, 'I don't me it like that, I mean, I want to see the real you. You seem like you're not who you pretend to be Gaz.' Gaz sighed, 'I'm not, I pretend to be what I would think is perfect, but honestly, I am nowhere even _near_ being the best.'  
><em><strong>Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel, like you're less than, less than perfect?<br>**_'Gaz,' Luke began. 'I have met so many girls, and none of them were near perfect, but you, you come pretty close.' Gaz smiled. 'I have heard so much about you from Lily, and everything she said was true, you are perfect, to me.'  
><em><strong>Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel, like you're nothing, you are perfect, to me<br>**_Just then Luke did something Gaz didn't think would happen in a million years, he kissed her.

****

**Artist: Evanescence  
>Song: Haunted<br>Character: Gaz**

_**Long lost words whisper slowly to me, still can't find what keeps me here  
><strong>_It had been nearly a month since Dib had exposed Zim and killed him, but Gaz knew better than to think it was over just yet. Since the day of the autopsy, she had been hearing Zim's voice speak to her, and ask her to follow him in death. She refused every time, but knew she was being watched by him. Even though Zim was dead, and could not come back to life, Gaz made herself believe he was back.  
><em><strong>When all this time I've been so hollow inside, I know you're still there, watching me, wanting me, I can feel you pull me down. Fearing you, loving you, I won't let you pull me down.<br>**_'Gaz, it's been a month, and I said I was sorry! Come out here and be social for a change!' He brother begged her to be the same once again. He missed the Video game loving gothic sister he used to have. When Gaz didn't reply, Dib lost hope and went back downstairs to his father who spent more time home once he found out his son wasn't insane.  
><em><strong>Your heart pounding in my head, saving me, scaring me, watching me<br>**_Suddenly Gaz heard Zim's voice and looked over to see him happily. 'Zim!' she called. Zim smiled sadly at her. Gaz looked at him curiously. 'I have to leave this world Gaz, I don't belong here, but I realize the error of my ways, I may not belong here, but you do. Good bye Gaz.' The image of Zim in Gaz's mind started to fade away. 'No! Zim! Don't go!' But it was too late, he was gone, and Gaz never saw him, ever again.  
><em><strong>I won't let you pull me down….<strong>_

_**Wow that sucked, Ah well, review anyway and please give me suggestions for songs! I'm brain dead! **__****_

**  
><strong>_**  
><strong>_


End file.
